Hope
by MeaXD
Summary: Tomoyo Sakura are really the World wide known Cherry Violet the famous singers models. Taking a break from the idol world they go to Tomoeda High as NERDS.Their bullied but one Talent Show might change their lives forever. Paring :Unknown or so you think
1. I've had enough of this

**I DONT OWN CCS IF I DID THOSE FOUR WOULD ALREADY MARRIED**

I got out of bed feeling sad that today was a school day and dressed in a brown plaid knee- length skirt, a white blouse and a brown jacket. Then I fixed my hair neatly into two braids before heading down to breakfast."How are you this morning, Daidouji-sama?" asked one of my maids."Fine and thank you" I replied quietly."Your books and lunch are packed in your bag so you can meet Miss Sakura without being late" She continued politely"Oh. Ok" I said.

I hated school. The only reason is because of the popular kids. Mainly the baka Eriol and Syaoran, they were the hottest guys in the whole school. All the girls loved and loathed them0. Unfortunately Syaoran and Eriol choose Sakura and I to pick on every day, I think their mission in life is to make ours living hell. But we are both too quiet to stand up for ourselves it was our parents orders I just hate our parents orders. We're the richest kids in the school but we dress up like a nerd cause our parents want us to take our studies seriously. We can't even dress up like we normally do at the mall. I said good-bye to the maids and left to meet Sakura.

"Ohayo, Kura-chan" I greeted her.

"Ohayo, Moyo-chan" She replied.

"Did you get the history homework?" I asked.

"Hai, did you?" said Sakura "Hai" I sighed.

"Why do they have to pick on us? We never did anything to them except talk..."

"I wonder what horrible trick they'll play on us today," she said sadly.

We reached the school and walked through the grounds while people shouted nasty insults at us

. "Loser!" called a girl with short, wavy hair. Her name was Rika. We were friends in elementary school but she'd changed. So had Naoko and Chiharu. They were all so mean now. Hard to believe, but Sakura and I were close friends with Eriol and Syaoran back then too...

"Look, that's your home, why don't you crawl in there and never come out, so we don't have to look at your ugly faces again!" Eriol yelled, pointing to a garbage can. Hot tears stung my eyes, but Sakura just kept walking, with her eyes down. I wasn't as strong as her, although I wish I was. Tomoyo thought "JERKS AND BITCHES they NEVER BEEN TO OUR HOMES. Ours is WAY BIGGER and NICER then theirs'ANYTIME"

"Geek!" "Nerd!" "Freak!" "Slut" Everyone seemed to be firing insults at us.

Luckily, the bell had rang so Sakura and I didn't have to listen to the mean things said to us

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I walked through the door of my history lesson. I was late again. "Late again, Miss Kinomoto?" Ms. Mizuki said. "Well, take your seat in front of Syaoran then" I walked over to my seat and was just about to sit down. Instead of sitting on the chair, I fell over onto the hard tile floor. Then laughter, cruel laughter. Syaoran had pulled my chair back causing me to fall. Everyone was laughing at me. "Nice!" Eriol laughed, slapping his knee and Syaoran's hand for a high-5. I took a deep breath. I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry... Oh I just wish Tomoyo was in my history class. Tears were welling up in my emerald-green eyes. I wasn't going to let them see that though. I sat on my chair and pulled it toward the desk. The rest of the lesson was boring but i couldn't stop thnking what had happened to all of us. Finally, lunch period came. I ran out of the classroom, hoping to meet Tomoyo. Then I felt something lock around my foot and I tripped. My books scattered everywhere. I looked up to see who tripped me, it was Naoko and Chiharu. Suddenly, Tomoyo appeared, helping me gather my books

"You ok?" She asked me. I could see her tear-stained cheeks and guessed she had a rough lesson too

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu,Moyo-chan" I thanked her We walked outside and sat at our usual table and started eating "What happened to you?" I exclaimed as we sat down. "They drew a nasty picture of me on the board and then everyone laughed at me. Again" Tomoyo said. "You?" "Pulled my chair back... You know, this has been going on for two years. What can we do?" I asked. Nothing, we know never to cross paths with them" Tomoyo answered. Just then.

I felt something Some suspicous brown water. No mistake. It was all over Tomoyo's hair too. Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and some other kids I didn't know were chucking eggs at us. Before long, we were both covered in brown. Tomoyo just couldn't take it. She burst into tears and ran. Away from the school. Away from the cruel laughter at us. Away from our lives. I couldn't blame her. So I did the same, I ran all the way home, found the door locked so I just leaned against the door and slumped down. Then I began to cry.


	2. ANNOUNCMENTA

ANYWAYYYY since im never on anymore im on im never gonna be on this account much or update it so yeaaa and its going to be not about anime its going to be about k-pop

Check out my acc on asianfanfics = profile/view/278970

Hope: story/view/320500/hope-amber-henber-henry-sulli-taelli-taemin

Choosing im still working on


End file.
